Jareth Meets Jack
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Labyrinth and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover! Jareth and Jack plot to kidnap Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Will Turner has problems of his own.Sarah goes to stay with her cousin, Elizabeth... No longer discontinued! :D
1. Mutiny On the High Seas

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, settings, or etc. from either Labyrinth or Pirates of the Caribbean. I hope you understand this, as this is the only disclaimer I will be posting on this story. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THAT WHICH I MAKE UP!!! **

Jareth Meets Jack 

**Chapter 1: Mutiny On the High Seas**

It was a gloomy, yet crisp morning when Captain Jack Sparrow laid anchor on the isle of Tortuga. The salty sea air would be missed over the next few days, while he stayed on the island. He was to find himself a new crew. That rat Will Turner had stolen his crew but thankfully left him his one prized possession, the Black Pearl. Said he had no need of it, he did... A strange lad, that Turner. Ah, it was no matter. Any crew could easily be replaced. The Pearl _could not_.

After ensuring that the Pearl was securely tied to the docks, he ventured forth into the city. Jack knew exactly where to begin his inquiries, at the local pirates Pub.

"What'll it be, Jackie?" Asked the big-chested, cherry-haired waitress. She obviously knew who he was. Good; he preferred it that way.

"Rum," He said darkly. "And _lots_ of it, lass. I've lost me crew; I'm here to drown my sorrows."

"Comin' up," She sauntered off to get another patrons order, before hurrying off to the kitchen. in a few minutes, she was back with the rum. She'd brought him a bottle, and he paid her with a piece of unusally shiny gold. Her eyes widened, before she quickly hid it inside her dress, tucking it beneath her bosom.

"You'd be _wise_ to hide that," He chuckled with a smile, as he flipped black dredlocks over his shoulder; his dark charcoaled eyes dancing. "It's from the seas to the north; the Goblin Oceans."

"Yeah _right_. There's no such place. What makes you think I'd believe you, anyway? You're always pullin' my leg, Jack."

"It's _true;_ love. A friend of mine came across it," Parched lips took a long swig from the bottle, causing little droplets of liquid to collect in his decorated beard. "The day before he was killed. Well, he wasn't really killed, _per say._ More like sentenced to one hundred years as part of the crew aboard the Flying Dutchman."

"Sure he was, Jack. _Sure_ he was..." The red haired beauty shook her head, her curls bouncing vividly, before she took off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had been in Tortuga for two whole days with no sign of anyone who'd be interested in coming aboard his ship, the Black Pearl. Now he sat in an alley, with his back against one wall, and one leg propped over a small crate. Taking one more drink of rum, Jack began to sing.

"Fifty men on a dead man's chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum..."

He was interrupted by an odd hooting sound. He glanced at a larger crate that sat across from him, to see a snowy white barn owl, with it's sharp talons digging into the wood.

"Oh, _shut_ up," He pronounced, in a drunken slur. The owl blinked at him.

For some reason, Jack found himself looking at the dusty ground, at the owl's shadow. Suddenly, it grew, it's shape changing to that of a man. When Jack looked up, still lost though he was in his drunken stupor, he knew this was no ordinary man. He stood even taller than himself, and he was considered of an average height. This fellow had to be at least Six and a half feet tall! He wore a Pirate's hat even larger than the one that Jack himself wore. And he had a patch over one eye. The other one twinkled with a sinister kind of gleam to it, and it was a copper color.

The clothes he wore were equally frightening, and Jack wondered if they were meant to be intimidating, or to show off to the ladies. For a moment, he envied him, but then quickly decided that it had to be a sock. Yes, that _must_ be it; a sock. That, or a fruit of some sort... A _banana_, perhaps? Modern day Pirates just got weirder and weirder...

In any case, he wore the strangest and tightest tights that the Pirate Captain had ever seen. And he'd seen some _strange_ things. His tights were a dark gray color, and his shirt was white with lots of ruffles. It came to a deep V at his chest, and had a black vest circling his lithe figure. Jack grew slightly angry when he realized that this man, or creature, or _whatever_ he was, had stolen his idea about the boots! Indeed, he wore the same black, slightly heeled, shiny boots that he had always worn, ever since the day he had become a Pirate. And no one, but _no one_, had ever dared to wear a hat bigger than his, while in his presence, either. Even the hat looked the same as his, only it was larger! And gloves... Why did he wear leather _gloves_?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth shifted from his owl form, and stood for a long moment, towering over the strange looking man.

"A poor excuse for a pirate _you _are," He sneered. The man only continued to gawk at him in awe. "I heard tell that you were in need of a crew. And it just so happens, that I am in such a position as to provide one for you. For the time being..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," Jack stood up, and stumbled drunkenly against a barrel that lay nearby. The eyepatch man caught him. "Name your price, then."

Jareth noted the way he spoke in a drunken slur. He sat him upright, propping him against the barrel. "You are in _no condition_ to Captain a ship! Look at you, you're staggering around like a drunken imbecile! This is not a good time to discuss prices, either. I need to go to Port Royal. I have some... _business _there." He smirked a sinister, devilish little smirk that made Jack's blood run cold. But somehow, he could not deny him. Maybe it was the alcohol... Or maybe it was because he had been stuck in Tortuga for _two straight days_ with no sign of a crew.

"Fine," He dropped the rum to the ground with a clatter, and it rolled over to the side, spilling it's contents to the ground. "No more rum for me!" He stood proudly, and the n wavered when he saw it spilling all of the rum. "Damn, what have I _done_?!"

"Leave it," Jareth had a stern grip on his arm, and led him away to the Black Pearl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, what did you think of my first chapter for this one? Got your attention, didn't I??? I have no doubt that I will eventually finish this one, as I have finished 2 other stories already. So I decided to do a Labyrinth and Pirates crossover! Yay!!! (::hugs self::) I love me, and I love this story. I think you will find it pleasantly surprising. And yes, I have seen ALL of the Pirates movies, so I know about what happens in their plotline and the third movie, and all. I really couldn't care less. I mean, I love the movies, but this has nothing to do with their plotlines, okay? So don't ask at what point does this take place in their story, I would say it pretty much has nothing to do with the movie, other than stealing their characters, and settings. And los of Labyrinth stuff in here too. I am trying to equally balance the two in this fic. So how did I do with Jareth and Jack's first meeting? Did I do good, hmm? Please R&R, there is more to come soon! Have fun, and enjoy reading! **

-Kaline Reine 


	2. The Girls

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 2: The Girls**

"Bye Karen, bye Daddy, bye Toby!!!" Sarah waved her arms wildly out of the car window as she wished her family farewell for the summer. "I'll bring you all back some souveniers! I promise!"

"Bye Sarah!" they all shouted back, in unison.

Robert had arranged for his daughter to spend the summer with his brother, and his daughter, Elizabeth. He knew she would be just fine traveling on her own this year. And so, it was off to Port Royal with her.

It had taken Sarah three whole days to pack everything she wanted to take with her. She hadn't packed too many clothes, because she'd heard that Port Royal had the fanciest fashion for women anywhere! She'd never been to Jamaica before, but she knew that it was rumored to be very hot there in the summer. She packed lots of shorts and T-shirts, as well as a few pairs of jeans. If she wanted to fit in, she'd have to buy and wear some of their clothes.

She hadn't seen her cousin Elizabeth in ages, not since they were both little kids. It would be so nice to see her again. They used to get along like sisters, and Sarah had been upset when she had heard that Elizabeth was moving overseas. both girls were around Eight or Nine when she left. But she had to go because her father was the Governor, and he had to go where he was needed most.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Sarah arrived in Port Royal, after being dropped off by the boat, she instantly felt like she had gone back in time, to another place entirely. This was not what she had expected at all. it was like being in a movie. There were people walking around everywhere, and horses pulling buggys about the tiny little town. Elizabeth was waiting outside her nice large house to greet her cousin.

"Sarah!" She cried, throwing her arms about the girl, who was the same age as she was.

"Lizzie! I missed you!" She embraced the tall girl who now stood before her with a perfect figure. Sarah remembered her cousin being awfully skinny when they were growing up. She used to run around in rags, the perfect little tomboy, and all teh boys would tease her and call her "knobby knees" and other things of a childish nature.

Sarah felt so out of place wearing her blue jeans around them. Elizabeth was dressed in a fine old fashioned looking dress. It had long billowy sleeves, and a skirt that fell past her ankles. The ivory color was nice, but how could she stand all that fabric in this heat? Her blonde hair was done up in a neat french style, with little ringlets hanging down everywhere, accentuating her brown doe eyes in the bright sunlight. How she _envied _her cousin for her beauty!

"My, how you've _grown_," Elizabeth's father, Sarah's Uncle Weatherby, who also stood on the porch, remarked. "Welcome to Port Royal. Elizabeth will show you to your room. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, Uncle Swann!" Sarah had always called him that, even though she knew his real name was Weatherby. He much preferred the use of his last name, even though everyone in Port Royal either knew him as Governor Swann, or Elizabeth's Father. "There's no need to be all proper with _me_! I'm your _niece_, remember? Not some politician or ambassador you need to _impress_!"

"Right. Well, _do_ come inside. It's dreadfully hot out here."

"Come on, Sarah," Elizabeth ushered her inside, while helping with her suitcases. "This way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once she'd gotten settled in, Sarah realized that staying with her Uncle and cousin in Port Royal wasn't all that bad. It was the heat that bothered her the most. The first thing she did was unpack her things. If she was going to stay here for the whole summer, then she had to have things in their proper place in her room. She'd been given an average-sizd room with a small twin bed, and lacey white curtains. All the furniture was white and looked like elegant Victorian decor.

Shortly after they all had a quick lunch together, Elizabeth took Sarah to see the large seaside colony. They bought her some new clothes, which were mostly dresses, with a few skirts and matching tops. A few of them particularly caught her eye, and she was pleased with the outcome of their little shopping adventure, even if it had taken them all day. It wasn't until later that evening, when they sat at home after dinner, that Sarah had a real chance to talk with her cousin.

"So I heard Karen talking to my Dad about some guy you've met out here," Sarah cast her a simple little smile.

Elizabeth was already blushing before she caught herself. "So what?"

"So... Who _is_ he? What's he like?"

"I should ask _you_ the same question," She quipped, while still pretending to be engrossed in the book she was reading by the fire that crackled solemnly.

"What?!" Sarah seemed taken aback for a moment. _'How does she know about him? How can _anyone_ know about him?!'_ Paranoia set in. "I don't know what you're talking about. There are no boys in _my _life." She crossed her arms defensively.

"Ah, so defensive, dear cousin!" Elizabeth playfully hit Sarah over the head with her book, mussing her hair. "Whoever said it 'twas a _boy_?" She lifted a perfect golden eyebrow carefully. "Oh come now, Sarah. We both know there's been a rather dramatic change in you since we last met. I can tell these things, trust me."

"Well, I asked you about yours first!" She did the most childish thing possible; sticking out her tongue and reminding Elizabeth of how immature they were both being for their age.

"His name is Will... William Turner."

"That's it? You're not going to tell me anything else about him?"

Elizabeth put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Hmm... Perhaps when you're older..."

"But we're the_ same age_!" Sarah whined. "And just for the record, there really is no man in my life. Not really."

"What do mean 'not really'?"

"Well, it's _complicated_. We were never..." Sarah searched for the right words. "Romantically involved. We were too busy trying to conquer each other. But my will was as strong as his..."

"And _my_ Will is a pirate," She whispered to her cousin, looking to make sure that no one else was around to hear what she was about to tell her. "He used to be a blacksmith, here in Port Royal. We've known each other since I first moved her, when we were kids. Father doesn't approve, but he doesn't voice his opinion to other side."

"There are _pirates_?!" Sarah exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Indeed there are," Came a voice from the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Wow, lookie! A cliffy already! Lol. Sorry, but you'll have to wait until next time to find out who it is. Could it be Jack, or maybe Jareth? Or maybe it's just Elizabeth's father? Or what if it's... (::suspeseful music plays::) someone else?! (::gasp::) Check out chapter 3 to find out! As soon as I get it written, anyway. And yes, before anyone asks, all the chapters are about this long. Not too short, not too long. Just right. And you'll be surprised to know who gets together in THIS fic! I am so evil. MwahahahahaHAH!!! (::evil cackle, then rides off on broomstick into the night sky::) Oh, and please R&R!**

Oh, and I know it is slightly unbelieveable that Sarah and Elizabeth somehow exist at the same time, and are related. Although it's kind of easy to believe they're related... Just try not to think too hard about the time period difference! That is the one bug I just couldn't work out, so it is simply left unexplained throughout the fic. But hey, it's just a story! Chilly down! (Oooohhh, foreshadowing much?) 

-Kaline Reine 


	3. Meet Tilly

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 3: Meet Tilly**

"There are many pirates who still dare to brave these waters," Elizabeth's father continued. "And there are those who would_ gladly_ kill them, given the chance." His long gray curls shook, and his eyes, aged and full of wisdom, sparkled with some unknown emotion.

Sarah went wide-eyed. "I didn't think there were any such thing as pirates."

"Such as James Norrington, for one," Her cousin snorted at the thought of some man Sarah had never even met.

_'Sure. And you didn't think there were any such thing as Goblins, or Goblin kings, either!'_ She reminded herself. Sarah tried to pay attention to the conversation. "Why would he want to _kill_ them? I think pirates are _so cool_!"

It was Elizabeth who responded. "It's just always been that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed early." She left the room quickly.

"Touchy subject," Weatherby explained to Sarah, when he saw her confused look at the way his daughter had acted. "For _her_, at least. I am rather inclined to agree with you as to your views on piracy, Sarah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, as Sarah went to sleep, she couldn't stop her mind from re-living all of those moments from long ago. When she had been in the Labyrinth, fighting for her life... Or _was_ she? She slipped off into a long dreamless sleep, content to seek refuge from the world around her. At least for now.

When morning came, Elizabeth's shrill voice awoke her. She sounded upset, and this made Sarah decide to go see what was wrong.

"They can't just _come_ here uninvited!" She was carrying on to the man in a regal and expensive looking business suit. "And they can't expect _me_ to drop my plans for the summer to look after some tedious _brat_, either!"

"But she_ is_ your cousin, Elizabeth!" Her father interrupted. "Speaking of which," He turned to face Sarah, who was still sleepy-eyed with matted hair standing there in the doorway. "That would make her _your_ cousin as well, Sarah. This is Tilly."

_'You _can't_ be serious! Another cousin?'_ Sarah watched him move to one side to reveal a small and insecure looking little girl. She had short brown hair that was worn in pigtails, and she was sucking her thumb. She did her best to be nice to Tilly, unlike Elizabeth. "Hello Tilly. I guess I'm your cousin, Sarah. It's nice to meet you."

"Sarah's nice," She responded sweetly, before turning to toddle out of the room. "I gots to go play now."

Weatherby could be heard, chasing her around the spacious living room. "Tilly!_ Stop_ that! Get back here at once!"

Sarah intervened, rushing to her Uncle's aide. "Hey Tilly, want to play a game?" The little girl's brown eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, come with me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After several hours of drawing and coloring pictures with the little girl, Sarah had learned many things about her. Her real name was Matilda, and Tilly was just a nickname. Tilly was three and a half years old, going on four, to hear her tell it. Her favorite color was red, and that was why her parents always dressed her up in red and pink dresses, never blue. She wore a maroon flower print dress that day, to prove her point.

"My, but you two are getting along famously," A gray-haired elderly woman with a very peaceful voice came into view in the parlor, where the girls sat coloring together. Sarah was just trying to keep her out of Elizabeth's hair for the time being.

"_Mommy_!" Tilly dropped the crayons that Sarah had given her, and ran over to hug the woman. "Where're you goin'? Do I really hafta stay _here_?" She was sucking her thumb again.

"Daddy and I have to run some errands to the Isle of Tortuga, sweetie," She smiled and winked at Sarah, with her grayish blue eyes. "We _have_ to go, it's part of Daddy's job. But we'll be back here to get you soon enough, okay?"

"Why do I gots to stay here?"

"Because it's too dangerous for little ones like you. And it's a very long way," Finally, she looked at Sarah, and saw the crayons and coloring books spread out across the table. "What are _those_ things? I've never seen anything like them before."

"These? Coloring books, and crayons," Sarah picked one up and drew a line with it. "Kids love them where I come from. I brought them with me in case I got bored."

"Oh do forgive me, dear. Where_ are_ my manners? My name is Helen, and I suppose that makes me your Aunt." Ah, so this was the elusive Aunt Helen she had always heard so much about. Wasn't she supposed to be married to a sea Captain or something? "Please take good care of our little Tilly for us while we're away."

"I will," Sarah could only nod, in awe of this woman. "I'm sorry Elizabeth is acting so weird about all of this. What's wrong with her, anyway?"

"It is rumored that she wants a child of her own. She loves children, under normal circumstances... But that's what happens, I suppose, when one falls in love with a man they cannot have," They both heard a rough male voice from somewhere in the next room, telling her to hurry up. "'Tis a shame that we haven't the time for you to meet your Uncle Hector. Until next time..." She curtsied, and was immediately out of the room. "Bye sweetie!" She called to Tilly, who had gone back to coloring in her seat next to Sarah.

"Buh-bye Mommy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack had never seen anyone quite so strange as this man who had inroduced himself as Jareth. It was an odd name for an odd fellow. He had insisted that they wait until Jack had sobered up before they set sail, assuring him that they had plenty of time. Time for what? Jack didn't know. But something about this just didn't see right to him.

"Are you ready, mate?" Captain Sparrow had to concentrate not to roll his eyes at the man.

"Yes, let's go."

"Just a minute, 'Jareth'. You promised me a crew. And I see no one but yourself standing here. How is it you intend to remedy this little problem?"

"You shall see soon enough," Did Jareth just wink at him? Nah, couldn't be. No pirate in their right mind would ever do a thing such as that to another pirate. Let alone the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. _Would _they? No, of course not. must just be his imagination... "We need to get out of sight of this dreaded island first, however."

"I'm not likin' what you're tellin' me, mate."

"You forget yourself," Now Jareth was dangerously invading his personal space. Not the wisest of moves. "As I recall it, it was _you _who asked for_ my_ help, Jack. Do not forget that." Jack couldn't help but be a little afraid of the menacing way this man towered over him.

"Right. I'll just hoist the sails, then."

They set sail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's not the most exciting chapter, but there is more to come. And it gets... interesting. Please R&R, I could use the support! Where are Jareth and Jack going? Do they end up being friends, or enemies? Oh, and who is Helen's husband? Did anyone catch that yet? And what role does Tilly play in the grand scheme of things? Or is she just there as a distraction? Guess you'll have to read and find out! this just gets better and better, hahaha! **

-Kaline Reine


	4. Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the Pirates movies. I just like to watch them, and mess arund with the characters, and make people smile by reading about it. :-) So enjoy! **

Jareth Meets Jack 

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors**

Sarah had spent the last couple of days caring for Tilly, with little help from Elizabeth. She had always thought her cousin was so nice and kind. Why was she acting like this?

"Sarah," The three year old whined, as she stood in her doorway in the middle of the night. "Can you gets me a glass uh water?"

"Sure thing," She hopped out of bed without a fuss.

She had long since learned that complaining was useless. Tilly felt at odds with Elizabeth acting the way she was. Sarah didn't really blame her. She also didn't like asking the Governor for things, because he was, after all, a very intimidating person.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Things were going according to plan for Jareth. He had seen the girl in his crystals. She had been entrusted with the care of the child, just as he had planned. Planning that fake Pirate Lords meeting worked just as he had hoped. And that Barbossa fellow was rumored to be well on his way to Tortuga, where they had just left.

Things were not going according to plan for Jack. It wasn't that he and Jareth didn't get along. it was just that they did not see eye to eye on most things. When he had put out word in Tortuga that he wanted a crew, he had implied that he needed a _human_ crew...

This Jareth guy had for the most part taken over the Black Pearl with his strange creatures. He had tried to tell Jack they were "Goblins" and that he was the "Goblin King" or some rubbish such as that. Well, Sparrow wasn't buying it! Some scrawny little fox-dog thing was given the duty of riding atop the crow's nest and keeping watch. Some big lug he called Ludo was busy doing all the menial tasks that he normally would have given to Gibbs. But the so-called "Goblins", or whatever the devil they were, did most of the work. There were five brightly-colored orange things that only played around, and were ordered to do nothing. And why did they that fox-looking fellow have to bring that _blasted_ dog on board?! It was getting on Jacks' nerves... Immensely.

It was Jareth who broke the ice, bringing Captain Sparrow out of his angry pouting daze. "Now that we are on our way," His boots clicked as he crossed the deck, reminding Jack that his style had been copied, and further annoying him. "Where are we headed?"

"What are you askin' me for, mate? I thought_ you_ was takin' over_ this_ ship."

"Of _course_ not! _You_ are the Captain, now where to?" Jareth knew what he would say.

"Well, if you have to ask, I've got a score to settle with someone. An old shipmate of mine by the name of Will Turner. His lovely little lady awaits his return to Port Royal. "

"What do you want with her?"

He grinned wide, suddenly seeming to get along with Jareth. "If you'd seen her, you'd know, mate. Savvy?"

"I see."

"No, you don't," The Captain remarked.

They continued to sail on, until after a time Jack wanted to break the ice. He was thinking of a witty way to strike up a conversation with this strange fellow, unless he wanted to let his minions drive him insane. How was it that he came to be the so-called King of the Goblins, anyway? Maybe Goblins was a metaphor, or- or something... Earlier Jareth had asked him where they were headed, and when he answered Port Royal the man had looked at him as if he had never heard of such a place before. He had asked why there, and now Jack thought he ought to answer the fellow.

"Oh, Goblins._ I_ get it," He almost sent him a wink, but then thought better of it. The guy didn't appear to be very fond of women in the first place. When Jareth looked up at him, he continued. "Sometimes we all get the urge to do things that are not just inhumane, they're downright _inhuman_! And that's why I'm going to Port Royal, and kidnapping the bonney lass, mate."

"I _honestly_ cannot understand a word you are _saying_, Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain, _captain_ Sparrow! How many times must I tell you that, mate?"

"I am _not_ your mate," Jareth looked at him for a long moment, as if studying him. "Get a grip, John."

"Jack. Get it right next time, Jeraldo."

"Whatever. I am _still _not your mate," And then, just for emphasis... "Although I wouldn't mind being _Sarah's_ mate... And how many times must I tell you that I am not Jerry or Gerald or Gareth or _anything_ but Jareth! And I. am. the. Goblin _King_!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elizabeth awoke with a start. She thought she'd heard footsteps in the hall outside her room. She'd just been having the awfulest dream about Jack murduring Will. But why would she dream a thing like that? She had no idea, but she knew that that little girl had something to do with it! She had to! It had not been until Tilly showed up that she had such bad feelings and twisted dreams. It was an omen; it_ had_ to be!

Out of nowhere, she heard a cannon fire, and her eyes were drawn to the window. Could it be _true_?! Elizabeth burst from her room, while still hurriedly putting on her dress from the day before. It was an olde Victorian style with a bodice laced with dozens of white flawless pearls. The creamy silken design flowed delictately behind her, as she rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She hadn't expected to see Sarah and Tilly in the kitchen. The older of the pair was pouring water in a glass, presumably for the three-year-old.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" She looked like a deer in front of headlights. She was in a hurry, and obviously didn't want them to know where she was going.

"What are _you_ doing up?" Sarah cautiously ventured.

"I- I have to go... out."

"Tilly," Sarah scooped the child up and headed back upstairs. "Why don't you go on back up to bed, okay? I have to talk to Elizabeth, so stay in your room. It might be dangerous, so don't come out no matter _what_ happens, okay?" She had seen the frightened look in her cousin's eyes.

"Okay," The little girl with her messed up pigtails beamed brightly, and then did as she was told. "G'night Sarah." She stuck her tongue out at Elizabeth, who surprisingly did it back.

"Okay Lizzie," Sarah checked once more to make sure the kid was gone. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just have to-" Elizabeth found herself choking on her words. "Go-_ check_ on something... None of _your_ concern!"

A cannon voiced it's absurdly loud emphasis on her sentence in the distance. "Is _that_," Her cousin gestured to the door that lay behind her. "What you have to go 'check on'? Do you know who it is?"

Oh dear. The cannons were getting closer. She had to leave _now_! "No, but I really must go now, Sarah. Stay here and look after Tilly. And _don't_ try to follow me!" She slid out the door as Sarah watched her go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had _not_ wanted to see what she was up to. She had went back to her room, and laid down beneath the flufy covers. And she went to sleep. How Sarah _wished_ she could've done all that! But no, she had to see what her cousin was up to. And the only way to find that out was to follow her.

The young girl felt like a super spy in a James Bond movie, or something. That was something she'd never asked Elizabeth about; movies... But there was no time for that, now. What if there really _were _pirates like her cousin and Uncle had said?! She had been pretty sure they were just teasing her about all of that. Maybe Elizabeth had secretly longed for a life of adventure, just as Sarah herself once had, so she made up the story about William the pirate? Had that been what Sarah herself had done? Did she make up the Labyrinth, it's strange inhabitants, and it's coincidentally sexy flirtatious King the same way that Elizabeth had made up the pirate story?

_'Hah! Not likely...'_ Sarah thought, as she saw the sails of a huge ship in the distance. It flew a black pirate flag, high and proud against the cruel wind. _'There goes my theory, right out the window!'_

"Will!" She watched her cousin throw her arms around a tall, thin man. He certainly was handsome. And he had the face of a pirate, Sarah was sure of it. "I've missed you!"

"Elizabeth!" He eagerly returned her embrace, and picked her up a little, spinning her around as he kissed her passionately. It made Sarah slightly envious. What if what her cousin had said _was_ the truth? Did that still mean the Labyrinth was a lie? Or was it something else, something _more_?

"Why did you come back?" Elizabeth held his sculpted face in her hands, now. "You know what will happen should they catch you here, William."

"I know," He kissed her again. "But I just _had_ to see you again. I had to warn you, Elizabeth."

"_Warn_ me? About what?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. Sorry! But I couldn't make this chapter any longer without posting it! But now that I'm done with my Labyrinth Christmas fic (A Crystal Christmas, you should check it out if you haven't yet!) so now I can get back to my regular fics, like this one and Slow Burn! Yay! I hope I kept everyone in character as much as possible. I have never done a Pirates fic, so it is a good challenge for me. I love the Labyrinth, and making Jareth a pirate was the best thing anyone has ever done! (::growls, and eyes sexy pirate Jareth::) Lol. I just LOOOOOVE the conversation between Jareth and Jack. taht is where I got the title for this story. OMG, I love this one! Please R&R I want to know what YOU think! And thanks to all of you who reviewed this fabulous story, and my others! **

Oooh, I just wuv yous! (::pinches your cheeks::) You're my favowites!  
(::falls down laughing::)  
-Kaline Reine

P.S.: OMG, too much SUGAR!!! (::hyper::) 


	5. Same Old Story

**Jareth Meets Jack **

**Chapter 5: Same Old Story**

Sarah quickly hid behind some barrels that now lay askew. She listened intently as Will told her cousin about a man named Jack Sparrow, and how he was coming to Port Royal with plans of kidnapping her. Even his name was enough to turn them both white with fright. Will wanted her to go with him, but a single tear slid down her cheek as she thought of her family and life on the island.

"Will, you _know_ I gave up that sort of life a long_ time_ ago," Elizabeth was crying now. "I love you, but-"

He put his finger to her lips. "There is _always_ a'but' when you say that. If you cannot bring yourself to truly love me for _who and what I am_, then so be it. But at least have the courage to _say_ it."

"You bastard!" How had they gone from tender caresses to violent shouts in mere seconds? Sarah had learned so much about relationships in the last ten minutes, it was astounding. "I have more courage than _you_ could _ever_ have!"

"I suppose that makes your choice clear, then."

While the two were busy having a lover's quarrel of some sort, Sarah had been watching a tiny little man walking around in the distance. When he came closer, she thought she recognized him. He looked alot like a little dwarf that she had once known. Could it really be Hoggle? Just like that, as soon as Elizabeth's pirate boyfriend had gone, he was gone too. And the ship sailed away into the moonlight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Elizabeth turned with watery droplets streaming down her face, it was enough to break her cousin's heart. She almost ran past her, sobbing heavily. but when she saw Sarah, her face grew angry instead.

"Were you spying on me?!" The tears came again. "I suppose you saw what happened, as well... And now you're here to- to _what_? Make_ fun_ of me?"

"I wouldn't do that. I just wanted to know what was going on..."

"Well, now you know."

"No, I don't. I must've missed _at least_ half the conversation. Do you know who that short little man was that came to get Will?"

"I'm not sure," She couldn't see how it really mattered... "He was probably a part of his crew, I suppose. But that's not important, Sarah. We need to get home, before anything _else_ happens."

But when she looked to the distance, she saw that they were too late. Elizabeth's father was dashing toward them looking worried.

"Elizabeth, are you alright, my dear?" He tilted her chin up to face him. "Have you been crying? Tell me, what has happened?"

"I just... I saw Will one last time, that's all." She was still sobbing, even harder as she said that.

"It must have hurt you very bad. Sarah, Elizabeth, what do you say we go home now, hmm?"

"You aren't going to send the fleet after the pirate ship?" Sarah was curious. She had always heard that Port Royal's inhabitants wanted to eliminate piracy.

"My goodness, no," He said, as he led both girls back toward his house.

Once they had arrived, they found that Tilly was still awake, and was being held in a rocking chair by one of the maids. She climbed down to see Sarah when they got back.

"You didn't tell me you was leavin'! It's not fair!" Sarah winced as she said those dreaded words.

"Careful, Tilly." She told her. "I once got into _a lot of trouble_ by saying that."

_'What's said is said...'_ She involuntarily shuddered.

"Now tell us what happened out there, Elizabeth. As Governor, I feel it is my duty to know," He saw his daughter's tear filled eyes glare up at him in anger. "Er, once you've stopped crying, that is..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack had been trying to sleep for the past three hours. But he just couldn't sleep when he had to share the Captain's Quarters with that creepy Goblin fellow! Jareth just didn't add up. None of this did. Perhaps he'd had to much rum, and slipped into a coma? But somehow, he just didn't think that was the case...

And Jareth hadn't slept much at all since they'd first begun their little voyage. He seemed to always keep one eye open, no matter what happened. Still he sat, in the darkened corner of the room, he had always had a thing for darkened corners you see. He watched the uncomfortable fill the air as the pirate captain tried to sleep. It was a futile effort, staying up only the watch the other sleep. Eventually, the two allied adversaries fell into sleep. It descended upon the whole ship, like a dark and wistful cloud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was surprised to hear Elizabeth tell her father about what Will had said. He had come to warn her, apparently. It sounded pretty bad. Some guy named Jack Sparrow wanted to kidnap Elizabeth to try and get back at Will. Only it was pointless, because all were convinced that he no longer wanted her, and would not fall for the trap of recusing her. So what was she to do? She would be kidnapped with no hope of rescue! And to make it worse, there was some new pirate helping him! He sounded a lot like someone Sarah used to know, but she couldn't place her finger on it just yet...

She only knew that hr base instinct, fear, was starting to take over. And that was not good. Sarah was sure Elizabeth and Tilly could sense it? Speaking of the little imp, where did the young one fit into all of this, anyhow? She would have to sort that out later.

"So this Jack guy wants revenge on Will?" Elizabeth nodded at her cousin's inquiry. "But why?"

"He thinks William will come and rescue me. Only he's wrong; I _know it_. Will and I are done for. What am I supposed to do?"

"We'll figure something out."

Governor Swann turned to his niece curiously. "Sarah, I must say, you do seem terribly calm about all this fuss."

"It's just my nature, I guess." She lied. How could she ever tell them about her strange adventure through the Labyrinth, not too long ago? They'd never believe her, anyway.

"We shall see to this properly in the morning," He announced to both girls' continued surprise. "There is time enough for us to worry. At least we have been given proper warning this time. Do not think_ too_ harshly of the young man, Elizabeth. He only does what he believes is right."

"Thank you, Father." Was all she said before he left. She looked at Sarah after he';d gone, to see that Tilly had fallen asleep in her arms. "You are so good with small children. How did that come about? I remember you to be a spoiled child."

"I _was not_!" She stuck out her tongue, disproving her own point. "Okay, maybe a little..." Both girls giggled. "But I have a little brother, and- and well... Let's just say I appreciate him much more now."

Her cousin shot her a curious gaze, cocking her head sideways. "Why is that?"

"Oh, well- um, because... I just do."

"And why so defensive?"

"He was kidnapped. But I got him back before my parents even knew about it. It only took me about thirteen hours to track down the kidnapper. And I got him back without much of a fuss, believe it or not."

Elizabeth tilted her head backwards, and closed her eyes as she sat in a warm plush armchair that was by the fire. "That sounds remarkably like a fairy tale that my mother used to tell me, before she passed away. It was just an old tale to get children to behave themselves, of course. It was about Goblins, and other such nonsense."

"Well," The brunette replied nervously. "You know, people used to believe that the Goblins would come and take away your children. And the Goblin King would only give the ones who wished them away thriteen hours to get the child back."

"Yes, it's a really old story. How do you know about it?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know the last bit was weird, but you'll see. You'll ALL SEE!!! MwahahahahaHAH!!! Kaline is evil, remember? Lol. :P Now, in the next chapter the story moves along a little bit more, and it has more Jareth and Jack stuff in it. So yay! I am working on the next one, I promise! This chapter was kinda short, but please R&R anyway!**

-Kaline Reine


	6. Bead Stealers and Kidnappers

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 6: Bead Stealers and Kidnappers**

It was just past sunrise, and Captain Jack Sparrow was just about to wake up on his own. Too bad for him one of the Goblins decided to do it for him. He let out a yelp, as he felt something being pulled from his beard.

"Ouch!" He grabbed the little scoundrel. "That _hurt_, you son of a bitch!" Jack did not like rude awakenings. Not at all.

It let out a chuckle as it twisted, and managed to wrench away from him. He noticed the shiny gleam in it's hand, and realized one of his beads was missing. He followed the direction the little scamp had run, with no luck. Then he spotted it on the far side of the main deck, and charged toward it with deliberate speed.

They were wrecking everything on the ship, but he didn't care. As they turned a corner in the heat of pursuit, Jack ran smack into something firm. But he knocked it down, and looked up to see a pair of eerie mismatched eyes gazing at him. One was the color of copper, the other the color of turquoise. And they did not look happy.

"What in bloody hell are you _doing_?!" The Goblin King stood and dusted himself off. Jack could barely stand it! He even looked graceful doing _that_!

"I need to get that Goblin," He started to run off again, but was blocked. He made a sound of protest when Jareth gripped his arm, and led him the other way.

"We are nearing the Port. I _hardly_ think this is the time for you to be chasing around my minions, and scaring them off like that. Don't you agree?"

How did he manage to have so much persuasive power? "B-but... He took my bead..." He stated timidly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had just woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and sunlight filtering in through her window. As she was getting dressed, the sound of her bedroom door being flung violently open startled her. She gasped.

"Oh, Elizabeth. It's just you."

"You were expecting someone else? Look, we've got more important things to worry about! There is a ship anchored in Port Royal. And it's not just any ship! It's the phantom ship, the Black-"

"Pearl." She was cut off by a distinctiovely male voice. Jack Sparrow stood in the doorway.

Elizabeth wanted to fainted, but Jack stepped over her to Sarah. "And who might _you_ be, lass? I came 'ere to kidnap Elizabeth, as you can plainly see. But I am thinking I might prefer you instead..." His eyes trailed up and down her blushing skin.

Sarah hurriedly pulled on the rest of her clothes, a light blue skirt with a blue top, and rushed over to see if her cousin was alright. "Leave her alone!" She screamed to Jack, who was already knelling beside her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'That shriek sounded familiar... Hmm...'_ Jareth smirked when he thought of who it must have belonged to. He was in the hall, just outside the room. He hadn't wanted to make his grand entrance just yet, but he also didn't want Jack to hurt his Sarah. So in he went...

Emerald eyes looked up at him in confusion, as if she couldn't decipher whether he was truly there or not. "Hello Sarah."

She would have recognized him anyway, even with the slightly pirate-esque clothing. but it was his smile that gave him away. Those wicked lips that begged her to kiss them, those mismatched eyes that begged her to get lost in them, that hair that begged her to run her hands through it. "Jareth..."

"You know each other, eh?" The pirate kneeling beside Elizabeth seemed ratehr amused by that. "Well, you can 'ave her, mate. It's this one I want."

"_Leave her_." Jareth sternly commanded.

"What?! But we came all this way for-"

"Right, for Sarah. We only have room for one prisoner aboard your pathetic excuse for a ship. And we need to get better acquainted with Miss Williams."

"You're forgettin' who I _am_, mate," Jack rose form the floor to meet the taller man's harsh glare. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of the Black Pearl! And this was _my_ idea. I own the ship."

"And_ I_ own the _crew_."

"Um... Well... So?"

"So we will do what I say. I have magic, you do _not_. I can do whatever I like."

While the were busy squabbling, Sarah had been silently edging her way toward the wall where a decorative sword hung. She grabbed it, and swung it desperately at Jack, just barely missing him.

"Hey!" He let out a surprised yelp, and jumped back.

"There will be none of that," Jareth moving his leather-clad fingers in a quick and almost imperceptible movement. When he did, the sword turned into a snake, and it bit Sarah. She shriked, and bolted past them out the door. She raced down the stairs, and headed for the kitchen. But when she reached the floor, she gasped.

"Oh no. Tilly..."

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" Jareth stood at the top of the stairecase, holding the squirming and surprised young girl by the collar of her nightshirt. "A child? Is she _yours_, perhaps?"

"No, she's not mi- Let her go!"

"I will do no such thing. I am the Goblin King, and I will do what I want, when I want. And no one," He glanced fiercely at Jack, who stood behind him, shocked. "But _no one_, will tell me what to do. If you truly want her back, whether she is yours or not, you will find us. You have thirteen days to locate us. Until then, farewell my lo- my sweet..."

In a swirl of glitter and dust, the two men were gone. Sarah was left behind, dazed and confused. What the hell?! How had he found her here?! And why was the Goblin King pretending to be a pirate? It just didn't add up. What did he want with her cousin, and what did that other man want with Elizabeth? Nothing made sense.

_Makes no sense for you..._ No! She clamped her hands down on her head, and ran upstairs.

She met Uncle Swann on her way. "What in God's name happened, Sarah? What has happened to my poor Elizabeth? And where is Tilly? She's not in her room..."

"There were two men here who were after Elizabeth. They left, and they took Tilly!" As she turned the corner back to her room, she hastily added in a frantic gasp. "_Pirates_!"

"Oh dear..." He shook his head, and followed her. "What shall we do?"

"Why are you asking _me_?! I don't know! But we've got to wake her up!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The last thing Elizabeth remembered was seeing Jack again. And then she had blacked out completely. Sarah told her all about their plan to kidnap her, and Jareth going against Jack's orders. That was one thing that you didn't do. Go against the wishes of Captain Jack Sparrow...

"So why did they take Tilly?" She demanded.

"I don't know," Sarah was frantically pacing back and forth now, her white socks making a light shuffling noise over the carpet. "But this is exactly like what happened before..."

"Before?"

"Yes, remember when I told you about the time Toby got kidnapped? Jareth was the one that did it! Well, technically his minions did it, but he was _behind_ the whole thing!"

"Oh dear..." She was starting to feel faint again. "This is all too much for me. How do we find him?"

"I don't know." Sarah's eyes were blank as she stared out the window, gazing longingly into the blue ocean. She wasn't really prepared to begin thinking about how to go about finding him. She wanted to save Tilly, yes. But right now her mind was being occupied by less than pure thoughts about Jareth. He had looked so delectable in his even tights, and his pirates clothes. But it was the eye patch that did it for her... He just looked so _good_ in one! And she was secretly happy that he hadn't changed his hair from the way it looked before. Maybe it was slightly longer, but otherwise he still posessed that certain glam rocker look, and it suited him perfectly. He was perfect, and he always had been. She'd just been too blind, and too busy taking it all for granted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, there was an air of unrest aboard the Pearl.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Jack was throwing up his arms, and shouting hysterically as the Goblins ran about, shouting and drinking the rum. Wait, _the rum_?! Now that was just going too far! He shouted at them. "Put that back where you found it!!!" The Captain turned back to the Goblin King. "Why didn't you stick to the plan?!"

"But this was the plan," The King insisted, shrugging him off as if he'd barely heard him. He was too busy thinking about Sarah in that delicious new attire she'd had on!

"No, it wasn't!" Jack crossed his arms sourly, and looked almost like a pouting child. "We were supposed to kidnap _Elizabeth_! William will not care about this landlubbing brat!"

"Oh, but she _will_."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She is her cousin."

"What? Impossible! Elizabeth doesn't _have _any cousins! And who told you that, mate?"

"Oh, I have my reliable sources, I assure you, Captain." He pulled a shiny crystal from his pocket, and looked into it's depths.

They were interrupted by a screaming young girl, with her done up in pigtails. She was still wearing her nightgown, and clutching a small stuffed rabbit by the ears in one hand. Jareth thought it was quite cute, and it even reminded him of Sarah when she was little. _'Sarah...'_

"Waaaaahhhh!!!" Tilly wailed. "I wanna go hoooo-oooooooome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, little one," Jareth picked her up, mcradling her in his strong, lean arms. "You should eat some breakfast. And then I will get some clothes for you."

The girl's eyes brightened. "Oh, can they be red? I like red!"

"Well aren't you just prince flippin' charming..." Jack scoffed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I love this story. but I think I still enjoy writing Slow Burn better. But this chapter came out okay, I guess. I hadn;t planned on Jareth and Sarah metting each other so quickly in this fic. But it was necessary. And I wasn't sure how I was going to manage to get from the whole kidnapping Elizabeth thing to somehow getting them to go for Tilly instead. That worked. The banter between Jareth and jack is good, though. More to come in chapter 7! Lol. Please R&R! Oh, and thanks to those of you who reviewed so far! I loves you all! (::gives out free gummi bears for all of you being so patient with this slowly progressing story::) I promise the next update won't take as long as this one did!**

-Kaline Reine


	7. Start of Quest

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 7: Start of Quest**

After Tilly had eaten and gotten dressed in a bright red babydoll style dress, Jareth had started explaining things to Jack. In detail. He did not tell him about Sarah or his previous knowledge of her. But he did tell him that he knew she and Elizabeth would strive to save Tilly. That was a bit unsettling for the pirate Captain, but it seemed to be good enough for Jareth. Besides, what choice did he have, anyway?

"That's all well and good, I _suppose_..." Jack put a thoughtful hand to his chin, as he watched some of the fireys chase the sheepdog around the ship. "But on our way to this Goblin Ocean you have told me about, we meed to make a pitstop, mate. Savvy?"

"Certainly. That is no problem at all."

Jack smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

William hadn't wanted to do what he had done to Elizabeth. He really loved her, deep down. But now was not the time to think of such things. Reaching in his pocket, he took out the old compass that Jack had given him. It was pointing toward Tortuga, that was clear.

He looked at his first mate, who was sweeping the deck. "Mr. Hoggle, would you be so kind as to plot our course for the isle of Tortuga?"

"But... You said we was going somewheres else..." He grumbled, before turning to the rest of the crew he had been put in charge of. Gibbs was less than happy about this arrangement. He had always been Jack's first mate! Maybe he was better off with him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the dwarf shout. "Alright, you heard his Highne- er, I mean the Captain! We set sail for Togtuga!"

"Tortuga..." Will corrected.

"That's what I _said_!" Hoggle threw up his hands in despair, and the Captain just chuckled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah didn't know what was happening at first. Both her Uncle and her cousin were rushing about the house like mad. She was told to pack her things, all her things, and get ready to set sail. She was going after them?! Why had everone gone mad???

"Are you all packed, cousin?" Elizabeth actually looked serene when she appeared in the doorway, with a small suitcase in her hand.

"Yes, but I packed alot more than you did. I'm not sure we can bring it all."

Her cousin looked at all the bags and suitcases scattered throughout the guest room. "Just bring one of them. We haven't the time to spend sorting through it. Just _pick_ one! We leave at once!"

"Alright..." Sarah quickly repacked her most precious things into one suitcase and left to join her cousin outside with a sigh. This was going to be a long day...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had not been happy when Jack had thrown the Fireys and Ambrosious off the ship onto an unknown island. He'd told the Fireys to go frolic in the forest, and Ambrosious had unwittingly chased after them. Sir Didymus had yelled down various obscenities frok the crow's nest at the top of the mast, while his King brooded over the loss of his subjects quietly. Eventually, a long and awkward silence had descended upon the Black Pearl.

Jack did not regret what he had done. The Fireys were annoying; he'd done everyone a favor. He muttered to Jareth under his breath. "Nice sock, mate."

Two painted eyebrows rose in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing..." The Captain smirked. _'Maybe...'_ "So why _do_ you wear tights, anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. I just do." Just what was he insinuating anyhow?

Jack scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Uh huh..."

_'Hmmph,'_ Thought the Goblin King. _'I didn't hear that lovely lady you've had your sights set on complaining about it... Or maybe that's what the problem is.'_ He snickered to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah eyed the ship with disdain. It was old and rickety; a retired war ship. This couldn't be happening... And yet it was! "This has happened once before..." She said to no one in particular.

"What's happened before?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Jareth... Stole my brother from me. Remember? I told you the story."

"Yes, I do recall hearing of your ordeal. So that's who it is that has Tilly?" Sarah nodded. "You're _certain_?"

"Yeah. But he only took her because he knew we'd go after her."

"Then perhaps this quest of ours is a poor idea..."

"No!" She swung her suitcase into the Captain's quarters. "We _have_ to get her back! If we don't, he'll be_ just_ as satisfied to turn her into a _Goblin_! She'll never come back if we don't go get her. We have to find a way to find him."

"I always thought that was just an old story, about the Goblins... Meant to make children behave, and such. But I think there is one way we can find her. But to do that, we have to find Will first."

"Why Will? What can_ he_ do?"

"He has a certain compass. We'll need it to find her. Barbossa will be furious if he finds out that his only daughter has been taken by Sparrow and some other guy. And so will Helen."

"Barbossa?" Sarah peered at Elizabeth curiously.

"I've a feeling you'll find out soon enough. But pray that you _don't_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yep, that's right. Tilly is Barbossa's daughter. Did anyone catch the part a threw in a few chapters earlier about Helen talking about her husband, whose name was Hector? Hector Barbossa, remember? Hahaha, I wonder if anyone already knew that... Yeah, sure you did... Lol. That means that Barbossa is also Elizabeth's father's brother. Wow, I confuse myself sometimes... um... I'm gonna just go and work on the next chapter now, alright? Hehehe... hope you all like dthat funny bit between Jareth and Jack. And he got rid of the Fireys! Yay!!! (I hate them SO MUCH!!!) IDK why but I do, I can't help it. As always, please R&R. Oh, and the only reason I got rid of Ambrosious was so he could kill the Fireys. That, and he is largely unnecessary for this fic so he was removed. For now...**

-Kaline Reine


	8. Dwarves and Bogs

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 8: Dwarves and Bogs**

"I never knew this was so hard," Sarah said through clenched teeth, as she hoisted one of the sails.

"Well, it's only until we find Will. Then we may end up either hitching a ride, or having an entire crew at our disposal."

"Is that your plan?" She asked her cousin, who was busy plotting a course on a map.

"_Part_ of it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let me see, let _me_ see!" Jack cried, as he strained to look over Jareth's shoulder into his crystal. "Are they coming, or what, mate?"

Jareth rolled his eyes, and moved away. Was there no such thing as privacy? "They are setting sail. But I do not know where they are going. I see the girls are alone, and that is most fortuitous."

"Wha-?"

"Shut_ up_, you imbecile!" His temper was finally starting to show. "I have _had it_ with you! Now, go back to your ship, and play with your crew and your spyglass! And forget about the blasted girls!" Why did that sound so_ familiar?_ "We are almost to our destination. Make sure you inform the crew that they are not, under any circumstances, to place any parts of their body in the water. Is that understood?"

"I am the Captain of this ship, Goblin King. And I do not even know where we're going, savvy? So you can tell your _own damn crew_! They don't listen to me in the _first_ place!" Jack stormed off, leaving a very ticked off King staring as he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"William!" Elizabeth flung her arms around him, when she saw him. She grew embarassed, when she remembered they were no longer romantically entangled, and it was pointless to do such things now. She cleared her throat, and tried to act natural. "I _knew_ we'd find you here! Tilly has been kidnapped, and-"

"Tilly?" Was his only response.

"Yes, my cousin. It's a long story, and I've no time to explain. But Jack has her, and we _have_ to get her back! He's with some other man, a weird one."

Thinking it over, William glanced at the short little man to his right. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"No, but Sarah did."

"Sarah?" Came an oddly familiar voice, drawing attention to the short man.

"_Hoggle_!" Sarah hugged him, and gave him a light friendly peck on the cheek. "Is it really you? I've missed you guys _so much_! Where are the others?"

"I'm afraid there _ain't_ no others, Sarah," He shuffled his feet about while staring at them impatiently. "They're all aboard the ship with that Jack guy. But Jareth is back, an' he's up to his old tricks again!"

"Yes, but cheap magician's tricks won't hurt me. Remember all that I conquered last time? He had no power over me then. What makes him think that this time is any different?"

"It is different, Sarah. You gotta be _careful_!"

"I know, Hoggle. I know..." She patted his balding head reassuringly. She'd never seen him without his hat on before, and he looked funny. But she didn't tell him that, of course.

Elizabeth was still talking to William. "Will you help us?"

"After what _you_ did?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and put a finger to his chin. "Of all the-"

"Please," Sarah spoke up. "_I've_ never done anything to hurt you, and neither has Tilly. She's an innocent child! Please, you have to help her!"

"I am a pirate. I have to do_ no_ such thing. But because you have asked me so kindly, I shall help you, Sarah. Where do we begin?"

"Well first, I'll need that compass of yours that Elizabeth has told me so much about."

He glared at his ex fiance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack was confused. He didn't know where he was, but that brat was starting to get on his nerves. Normally he loved children. Or at the very least he could _tolerate_ them... But it was the things she_ said_!

"Where'd Jareth go?" Tilly demanded, as they both sat in the Captain's quarters of his ship. "Why'd he leave me wif _you_?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't hafta be so _me-ean_!" She whined.

Jack's chin rested in one hand, and the fingers of the other drummed along the tabeltop. "Do you even know where we are?"

"No..."

"Does it matter?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Uh-cause Jareth said we was goin' to his castle. I wanna play with the Gob-ees!!!"

"For the last time, brat, the Goblins do not want to 'play' with you," The Goblin King stood in the doorway. "And I told you to _watch her_, Jack."

"And _I_ told _you_ no way in hell," He replied, bored with the conversation.

"Yes... And then I told you that if you did not, I would dip you into the bog of eternal stench without a second thought, as I recall it."

"And I told you I'd never heard of any such place, and even if I had, I wouldn't be afraid of it."

And on that note, Jareth scooped up Tilly and left. Jack blinked. Had he actually won?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, and I am sorry. But the next one will be extra long, I promise! As soon as I get around to writing it. Hehehe... Not much happening yet but it gets good soon, just be patient my pretties! Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. Where is this going? Guess we'll wait and see! Thanks for reading, and I hope to become inspired in time for the next chapter! It is hard to keep this funny, I keep running out of "Jareth's Pants" jokes. Sorry... **

-Kaline Reine 


	9. The Magical Pearl, Goes Where It Wants

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 9: The Magical Pearl, Goes Where It Wants...**

Once they had arrived, Jareth showed Tilly the inside of his new castle. It was spacious, but not that pretty. She made a face of disgust. This was not the fairy tale castle that she had been promised.

"This don't _look_ like a fairy tale..." She scowled.

"Ah, but all fairy tales do not end happily ever after, either." He nodded to one of his Goblin servants. "Take the girl to her room. Do not let her leave until I send for her."

Jack had noticed that about this Goblin King guy. He was just so... morbid. All the time. It was like he had nothing better than to do than to dwell upon his own misery. Hmm... Perhaps this could be used to Jack's advantage, after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Captain Turner stood atop his mighty ship, tall and proud. He did not know how he had been suckered into this mess. He had no idea where to go. And now he'd just forfeited his compass to two mischievious damsels, one of which he knew next to nothing about. There was something endearing about the Sarah girl. He almost fancied her more than he cared for Elizabeth, but not quite.

Being stuck on a crowded ship with Elizabeth for god only knows how long was going to prove difficult, at best. He knew he had to push his emotions aside, and focus on the facts. A life at sea was no longer what she wanted. And piracy was in his blood, he had to do it. It had become a bigger part of him then even she ever could have. He would trade his chosen life for absolutely nothing. Even if it meant he had to turn his own heart to stone for her sake...

"Still brooding, are you?" The she-devil joined him at the helm.

"No."

"Then what _do_ you call it?"

"Being Captain of this ship. I am busy right now, Elizabeth. If you want to get where we are bound, then I suggest you let me do my job."

"Is that how you view it?" She raised a curious eyebrow. "As a _job_?"

"Yes."

"That's not the Will I know..." Long ringlets of blonde hair came loose from her neat french braid, as her eyes et the dusky horizon. "The Will _I_ know really loved being a pirate. It was his one true love. Not like me..."

Finally, she left. William whistled a merry little tune, still drowning her out. _'Yo-ho, yo-ho,'_ He thought bitterly. _'A pirate's life for me...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You call this a castle?" The short beardy man with long black dreadlocks snorted.

"What would _you_ call it?"

"I'd call it a dump."

Jareth mentally smacked himself. He had asked for that one. He'd have to be more careful from now on... "Don't you have a ship to sail? Time to be on your way, Jackie." He straigtned his large leathery hat, which was the only thing keeping his unruly locks at bay. "Now go on, shoo."

"It's Jack; that's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to _you_, blondie! And I am not leavin' until I get me girl, savvy? I did not come all this way to be had! I insist payment for the debts you have incurred while on my ship."

"But Jack... They were already paid, don't you recall it? I thought we were in agreement," The Goblin King began to pace back and forth in this much smaller version of his throne room. "You said that you were in need of a crew. And I supplied that crew. Where did you _ever_ get that I had done anything other than that which we had agreed upon?"

"Yes..." He placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder, spinning him around quickly. "You used said crew, complete with _my_ ship, to construe your own cirsumstances, mate."

"Unhand me!" The blonde Fae was apparently a bit touchy these days... Jack backed off a bit. "I did no such thing."

"The only reason I ever said I _needed_ a crew was to kidnap the bonney lass, mate. And you mucked that all up! You're lucky I don't send you straight to Davy Jones' locker meself!"

"Those are idle threats coming from you," Jareth smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. "Especially considering that you no longer have your ship."

"What in bloody hell-"

Sparrow blinked. Where did the Pearl go? It had been there only a moment ago, complete with it's Goblin crew. Well, the little buggers were still there, milling about worthlessly. But the Black Pearl was nowhere to be found!

Jack lunged for the evil creature that called himself a King mercilessly. His hands were about Jareth's neck before he could stop himself. "What did you do with it, you-"

"Careful now," Jareth was still smiling. But it was a less-than-hospitable smile. there was something eerie about it, as if he knew a great deal more than he was willing to admit. And, Jack realized, he probably did. "I wouldn't go about name-calling were I you."

"And if I were you, mate, I'd stop kickin' a man when he's down..." Jack stalked toward the strange sand-colored castle, as it was the only place left for him to go at the moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Captain Barbossa grinned at the sight before him. He had no idea how, or why, but his ship had suddenly appeared right before him. It was almost as if...

"Come home to me at last, 'ave ya, me lass?" Without hesitation, he ordered his men to load everything onto the "new" boat.

"Hector..." Uh-oh, he'd been caught. It was Helen. "I don't know if I like this... This ship just comes out of nowhere, and now we're taking it? What if it belongs to someone else?"

"It belongs to me, wench. Now get yer barnacle-snuffin' arse over here, an' help me carry me gold!"

"Do it yourself, you pompus, overstuffed, neurotic windbag!" She crossed her arms, only for him to pry them apart, embracing her.

"I do_ love it_ when yer mad, darlin'..."

"Well if we take this ship without permission," The pepper-haired woman stated gingerly. "Then you shall be _quite_ the happy Captain, in that case. I shall see to it that I am angry with you until the day we leave this world. I _can_ do it, you know. That is a promise, not a threat."

"This is my boat, woman," At her apparent look of confusion, he broke away and picked up a heavy wooden chest, and carried it onto the ship with the tattered sails. "Blast ya, woman, this ship be _the Pearl_!"

Understanding dawned in her eyes, and she too lifted a chest and hauled it down into the cargo hold. Some of Barbossa's men stared at her when they saw how much she could lift. Who was she anyway?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I finally got another update done for this one! Yay!!! I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense right now, but it will all add up later. Maybe... Questions, comments, suggestions? Anyone? I know this chapter was not as funny as it should have been, but there are bits and pieces of humor hidden within it. The next chapter gets more action-y, so... hooray? Please R&R and I hope you liked this chapter! Everything is being soooooo set up, it's priceless. And wow, can you believe Barbossa has a wife? Wow. O.O Poor Jack, marooned on Jareth's island-castle thing. Oh well, too bad. More craziness coming up soon.**

-Kaline Reine


	10. Garden Party

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 10: Garden Party**

Jareth sat in his throne contentedly for the moment. Tilly had grown bored of playing with the Goblins, so he had sent her to pester Jack. He still hoped Elizabeth would not come along. He had counted on her bringing that foolish girl with her. He could feel his powers waning more and more, each second he was not with the one who had stolen most of his power from him. _Curse _that girl!

After looking into his crystal to check on their progress, he was angry when he saw that they had teamed up with that William character. If everyone wanted to get back at him so badly, then he must be a very cunning and skilled person. The Goblin King snickered. He knew just how to deal with that...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How long is this going to go on?" Elizabeth asked him at breakfast on the next morning of their journey. "You ignoring me, and me talking to you, with you still ignoring me, and whistling that damned tune?!" She tossed her form down rather violently, and went above deck to see if the crew was hungry.

William went on whistling, and ignoring her, until Sarah spoke to him. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" He stared at the green-eyed girl, who wore his trousers.

"Where did you get _those_?!" He blushed.

"What? I wear pants; I _like_ pants. And it gets harder and harder for a girl to find a good pair around here. I am also wearing your shirt, as I find that corsets are terribly uncomfortable, don't you?"

The Captain chuckled at her statement. "I wouldn't know, Miss Willlaims." She laughed too.

"Cap'n!" A short man with a scraggly, graying beard dashed in through the open door. "There's trouble afoot!"

"And what would that be?" Sarah asked, taking charge. So she was literally 'wearing the pants' as well, was she? William would have none of that.

"Let _me_ handle this," He said to her, before turning his attention to the man. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Sirens!" He replied, in a hushed and ghostly way. William instantly knew he wasn't lying.

Sarah's face held a questionsing look. "The police?" They both looked at her as if she were crazy, of course. Theyd never heard of police before. "Well then what else could it be?"

"Sirens, Miss Williams, are vicous, coldhearted, and deadly creatures of the sea. They feast on a man's inhibitions, and lure them into submission through thei deadly song."

"Oh, you mean like the one's in that old play, Ulysses, or some other such thing."

"Precisely."

He had no time to react, as the waves of the song hit his ears. Gibbs had long since left, presumably to fight the wenches. William knew there was nothing they could do. The sirens were known for destroying men, and causing them to drown in the ocean's murky depths.

Sarah and Elizabeth, being unaffected by the siren's song, were busily tying the other, more masculine, crew members to the ship. When WIlliam wwalked out, with his eyes glazed over, staring out into the sea, his ex-fiance was tempted to just let him walk the plank. But she could not do that, and still live with herself.

"Men!" She murmured angrily. "Can't live without them, and you can't shoot them..."

Sarah just shot her an understanding look, as she helped her tie the captain to the mast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ha-ha!" A merry voice carried into the chamber where the King sat. It was his private study, and he'd told his minions that he was never to be bothered when in here. Jack stepped through the doors, and he should have known... "Avast, for I have conquered yon maiden at last! She has promised me that she will never bother me again, but come in here to bother_ you_, instead!"

"S'right," Tilly mumbled, while riding piggy back style, atop the man's shoulders, and using his dreadlocks as reigns.

"Oh,_ really_?" Jareth arched an eyebrow at them. he looked slightly amused.

"I bribed her with cookies," Jack whispered into the Goblin King's face, and Jareth could tell he'd been drinking again.

"That's lovely. Now put her down before you drop her! Do you want to cause us even _more_ trouble, you blundering drunk?!"

"Hmmph," Jack turned his back, and pouted as he set the girl down. Tilly still held on to his hand when he tried to let her go. "Come on, lass. Let us be on our way." he shot one last serious glare at Jareth before they left. "We shall have a magnificent garden party, and _you're_ not invited!!!" He hiccuped after that statement was made, and strolled out of the room, like a pansy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they had braved the danger of the sirens, they saw they had entered the Goblin Oceans. Sarah had never heard of it, and even the name sounded absurd! But William and Elizabeth had assured her that it was no laughing matter.

Mist rolled over the waves, just a few inches away from the opaque black surface. It was eerie, and they could hear a shrieking sound coming from beneath the waves, although they could hear nothing.

"Those are said to be the shrill cries of the children that were wished away," Elizabeth whispered to her cousin. "It is said that the Goblin King drowns their souls, after he transforms them into soul-less Goblins."

Sarah sighed, placing ehr hand on her hip dramatically. "And do you really _believe_ that garbage?"

"Yes, I do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: OMG, I love it!!! Hahaha, I am still laughing from the whole "garden party" scene. Lol. Poor Jareth. And poor Jack, getting his hair pulled out. Lol. Well, we'll see what happens in the upcoming chapters. I know this story seems a bit neglected, as I haven't updated it in a while. But I promise, I'll try to do it more often. I am just so bored with this story, though... I dreaded writing this. Hah, oh well. I started it, and I WILL finish it. I finish all my work (except True To HEart, but that was another story all together), and this one will be no different. Thanks for the reviews, and encouragement. Maybe I'll get back into this story later on, who knows? This one is on temporary hiatus until I feel like updating it again, though. Feel free to R&R! **

-Kaline Reine 


	11. Just Call Me Patchy

**Jareth Meets Jack**

This chapter is dedicated to Angelspot, for giving me the courage to continue with this story, and my others! Thank you! :)

**Chapter 11: Just Call Me Patchy...**

Sir Didymus stood on shaky legs just inside the edge of the doorway to the grande throne room. The Goblin King had called him there, but for what reason he did not know. But something in Jareth's eyes, as he sat on his throne surrounded by Goblins, terrified the little fox terrier.

"Your Majesty? Hast thou need of me?"

"Yes, come in Didymus," His mismatched eyes gleamed wickedly in the early morning sun. he knew that Sarah and the others should be arriving today, and he wanted to impress her with his newfound pirate-y ways. "I don't need you, persay, but rather... something that belongs to you. I wish to... borrow it."

"What?!"

"Your eyepatch, Didymus," He said it as if it were the most calm, collected, and casual thing for someone to say. "Hand it over"  
With that, he was off the throne in a flash, and he launched himself at the frightened little knight. Sir Didymus let out a small yelp, as he was ruthl;essly tackled by his King. There was a brief struggles, and still he refused to give him the small black band.

"Mine!" Jareth snatched it off his head, and danced away gleefully. When he had placed it over his own eye, the amber one to be more specific, he grinned devilishly. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to see what it is that you were so adamant about hiding all these years, anyway."

Didymus shyly turned around to face Jareth. "You have to admit," He shot him a toothy grin, both of his perfect black eyes shining. "Eyepatches do tend to make yon maidens swoon, and vye for thy affections!"

"You cannot be serious..." Jareth smirked when he saw that there was indeed nothing wrong with either of the Knight's eyes. "You mean to tell me that all this time... it was a fashion statement?! Well it doesn't matter in the least, because Sarah is coming, and I don't have an eyepatch!"

"Well..." He shuffled his feet about the stone floor. "I still don't see why you need one, you look well enough as it is."

Jareth pouted. "It isn't like you need it either, your eyes are perfectly fine!"

"Yes, that is true... However, you are not as small and weak looking as I. I wear it as a courtesy to my opponents, in order to prevent them from underestimating me due to my small stature. It would not be fair."

"Yeah yeah, sure you do! Now begone, I have things to do!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack was beginning to worry about the sanity of a certain spikey-haired blonde King he had the displeasure of having to work with, when he sauntered (yes, sauntered!) into the room wearing an enourmously frilly purple and black captain's hat, with a big black feather extending from the top. And he even had an eyepatch, to boot!

"What in bloody hell?!"

"That's correct," Jareth nodding, crossing his arms and smirking his usual arrogant smirk. "I fully intend to keep Sarah here as my own this time! We shall sail across the seven seas together, as two pirates in love!"

Jack gave him an odd look. "Do you really think she will buy all that, mate?"

"For the last blasted time, I am not your damn mate! But once she sees me in this pirate getup, she will no doubt fall head over heels for me this time!"

"Just keep tellin' yourself that..."

"I will!" Jareth smirked even more. "Just call me patchy!"

Jack couldn't help but crak up laughing, shaking his head in disbelief.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elizabeth was amazed that Sarah had been able to tell them exactly which ways to turn and where to go to avoid hitting thr rock that lined the Ocean Maze of the Goblins. Apparently, she still remembered in vivid detail the path she had taken to make it to the castle on time. It had taken them a total of six days, give or take a few, but they had all made it to the Castle. They even had a few extra days left!

William wore a triumphant smile on his face, as he ordered his crew to weight anchor, and jumped onto the sandy shores of the Goblin Isle. The large stone castle loomed eerily in the distance, but there did not appear to be any obstacles in their way. This made him even more cautious...

"He _still_ hasn't spoken to you this entire time?" Sarah asked her cousin, giving Will a stern look behind his back.

"No, and I don't _want_ him to! I have _no reason_ to desire him or his company any longer. Once we get to the castle, I am sure Jack will be _more_ than happy to take me off his hands!"

"Is that what all this was about?"

"How should_ I_ know?" Elizabeth smirked cattily. "_I_ am not the one who stole the heart of the Goblin King!"

Sarah had nothing to say to that. She didn't even know if it was true! But why else would Jareth go to all this trouble, just to help Jack get to Elizabeth? Nothing even made sense anymore! But, she and Will had gotten to know each other pretty well during the past couple of days. The Captain had no one else to really talk to, now that he was not speaking to Elizabeth anymore. Sh knew that was part of the reason her cousin had gotten so angry with her during the trip.

Shrugging it off, the brunette focused her attention on the ominous, intimidating castle. She knew it couldn't really be this easy to get to it! There had to be some kind of foolish trickery involved!

"Well," Sarah said to the others. "We had better get moving. We have no idea how long it may take us to reach the castle. It _looks_ easy enough, but somehow I don't think Jareth would leave himself open for an attack like that..."

"Alright crew!" William shouted. "You _heard_ the lass! Let us be off!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribbean OR Labyrinth, or anything really except what I write.**

A/N: I know it has been a while since I have given you an update. I appologize for how long this has taken me to do! But now, FINALLY here it is, Chapter 11. I hope it is up to parr. I do not want to disappoint anyone. Oh yes, and before I forget, a special thanks to Angelspot for giving me the courage to continue with this! I needed to do start working on this more lighthearted story again. And I'm very glad I did, b/c its just about to get interesting! Besides, this one is so popular, I just had to do an update! And I know that mostly eveyrone is WAAAAAAAY out of character (except maybe Sarah, and I am not even sure about her). I have the pairings figured out, finally, although it took me long enough. I have the rest of the story all planned out, so please don't kill me. Thanks! Oh, and please R&R!

-Kaline Reine


	12. Let's Make A Deal

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 12: Let's Make A Deal**

It was surprisingly easy for Sarah and the others to make it to the Castle that lay beyond the Goblins Oceans. A sense of deja vu rattled through her, as she led the way up the stairs, and toward the throne room where she knew Jareth would be waiting again. She had no idea what she would say when she finally did make it, but that didn't matter right now.

"Sarah," Elizabeth was more than a little creeped out by the way the interior of the Goblin Castle was decorated. "Are you sure this is the right way? What if it's changed since you've been here last?"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so."

Will, Hoggle, and the others followed closely on their heels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack was once again annoying the hell out of the Goblin King by watching him look into one of his crystals over his shoulder.

"They are almost here," Jareth grinned, satisfied for the moment. "In fact, any moment they'll come barging in-" He paused and looked up to see the face of the one he loved, followed by several others he cared absolutely nothing about, enter the room. "-that door." He finished the statement dully.

"Nice to see that all that hocus-pocus still work for you, mate."

"Alright Goblin King!" The little green-eyed vixen pointed a finger in his face accusingly. Jareth attempted to bite her hand, and she pulled back abrasively, scowling at him then. "What did you do with my cousin?!"

"Tsk, tsk," He remarked, rising from his throne to tower over her menacingly. "You really should have learned your lesson by now, Sarah. I know you missed me terribly, did you not?"

"I did not."

Despite the scary man in front of her, Elizabeth had to admire her cousin's sheer bravery. "Give Tilly back to us! You two scoundrels don't want anything from her anyway! Sarah is the one you want!"

Will just stood there, until he noticed something out the large window that was adjacent to them. "There are more ships coming to lay anchor here..." he was ignored, of course.

"Just Sarah, love?" At this point Jack began circling her with a wicked grin on his face. It was the first time it was noticed by the majority of the room's occupants just how much alike Jareth and Jack really were. "Are you sure you don't mean yourself as well?"

"Leave her alone!" Will snapped, and instantly regretted it when the pirate-style Goblin King turned to him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Allow me," He shot a look at Captain Sparrow, who nodded in silent agreement. With a wave of his hand, the troublesome William Turner was gone, and Sarah got even more furious with him.

Hoggle walked up and randomly kicked him the leg, which did nothing but piss him off.

Jareth lifted him by the collar of his shirt, and the dwarf's legs dangled off the ground pathetically. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"You rat!" Hoggle spat at him. "You've got no right to be doin' things like that to people what ain't done nothin' to you! Let me go!"

"Jareth," Sarah said his name for the first time in a long time, and she saw him immediately drop his hostage, and turn back to face her. She watched Hoggle scamper back down the stairs they'd just come up. "Give me the child. You have no power over-"

He placed a gloved hand over her mouth, to silence her. "Sarah, I am not going to lower myself to the level of bothering to offer you anything this time around. Things are going to play out much, much differently."

And right there, in front of everyone, he kissed her. Sarah felt a blush creep over her cheeks, and smiled lazily in spite of herself. But then she thought of all the things he did to Toby, and now Tilly, and after noticing how ridiculously similar those two names were, she got mad all over again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Will woke up somewhere on a strange deserted island… He could hear a dog braking in the distance, and there was a campfire being lit. Shadows danced around it, but their voices sounded crazy, so he stayed away from them. He idly wondered if he would ever get off the island. A ship was bound to sail through here at some point, right? 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was left to deal with her once comrade, Jack Sparrow. Excuse me, Captain Jack Sparrow... In any case, he had already managed to pin her to the wall, and hold her there.

"There won't be any escaping for you this time, love," Black eyes pierced deeply into her amber ones, as if he could see into her soul.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were upon hers. Jack's kiss was much different from Will's. It was harsh, powerful, and demanding. A kiss that seared her soul. He pried his tongue into her mouth, and she melted into his arms.

Jareth did the same with Sarah, but she pushed him away again.

"Why do you keep denying yourself what you want?!" The Goblin King was beyond frustrated by this point. "Sarah, let's make a deal."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm VERY sorry for abandoning this fic for so long. It's been needing a proper ending for a really long time. And I was thinking of how I wanted to end it for so long that I guess I just lost sight of it. Anyway, I apologize and here is the next chapter. My writing style has changed since I wrote this story, but I did the best I could with it. I had written about half of this chapter before, so I just added on to it and kept going with it. Thank you for not giving up on me. And thanks to the recent reviewers (there are several) who reminded me that I needed to finish this fic. Well actually I think some of you sent me private messages, but… I know this was really really late and I'm sorry. But I did eventually finish it so I guess that's what counts. …..Please don't kill me. There is one last chapter on the way, the true ending!**

-Kaline Reine


	13. Final Chapter

**Jareth Meets Jack**

**Chapter 13: Final Chapter  
**

Sarah Williams was not in the habit of striking any manner of reasonable deals with Goblin Kings. However, because she had no other choice, and her cousin was busy making out with a dangerous pirate at the moment, she listened.

"What kind of deal?" She sighed.

"I will return Tilly to her family… On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You have to stay with me… In my castle beyond the Goblin City… _Forever_."

She really should have seen that coming. She knew that. But it seemed like such a heavy price to pay… She would be giving up her whole life and all her freedom; even all her friends and family. And all just for a deal for the Goblin King to let her little cousin go.

"Sure, fine…" She felt like crying. "I don't really have a choice. But what about Elizabeth and Jack?"

"They look like they're going to get along just great," Jareth leered at the two of them. "As will we… one day."

"Oh Jack… This is so sudden."

"Elizabeth… I love you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. That was so un-pirate-like.

He called one of the slightly more intelligent Goblins to his side. "I want you to find that girl and take her to her parents. Their ship should be weighing anchor here any time now."

The Goblin went away to do as it was told.

This brought Elizabeth's lips away from Jack's for a moment. "Barbossa and Helen are here?" Her eyes widened.

Her new lover, who was now gazing over her shoulder at the horizon, as the sun went down, noticed something else. "It's the Pearl!"

Jareth was laughing now. The look on Jack's face had been priceless.

Both Jack and Elizabeth ran outside to see what was going on. Jareth stayed behind in the castle, and tried to keep Sarah there with him. "You can't leave now, love. We made a deal. You can't go back on your word, even if I permitted you too."

"I know that…" She looked away sadly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth hurriedly carried Tilly to where her mother and father were. She's picked her up from the Goblins on their way there. "Sarah made a deal with the kidnappers to get your daughter back."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tilly cried, and ran to them. They both picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"We didn't know she was missing," Helen admitted. "But we saw all these ships here, and knew there was trouble."

"Aye," Captain Barbossa acknowledged, before he turned to talk to Jack. "She was fun while she lasted, Jack, but I 'spose you'll be wantin' yer ship back, mate?"

"Why so generous all of a sudden?" Jack could hardly believe it.

"You helped us get our daughter back. It's the least I can do fer an old friend."

"I can't believe she gave up her freedom for our family…" Helen seemed really distressed over it. "Will she be alright? We should help her."

Elizabeth thought it would be best not to get involved. But she wouldn't let them ruin it either. She had seen Jareth and Sarah together and the way they interacted. "It's best if we leave them be. I've a feeling she could come to be very happy with him. Unfortunately she's too stubborn to even give him a chance."

"Oh I see," The elderly woman smiled then. "Come on Tilly, let's go home. Say goodbye to everyone."

"Bye!" The little girl waved to everyone, and then turned to leave with her mother.

"Tilly!" A voice called from the gloomy castle. Sarah was leaning out of one of the windows. "Goodbye!"

"Bye-bye, Sarah!" She waved and smiled brightly.

Sarah couldn't leave, but she had to say goodbye to her cousin. It was thoughtless of Jareth to just make her leave like that. She turned to glare at him heatedly.

Elizabeth and Jack watched sadly as Barbossa, Helen, Tilly, and Barbossa's crew climbed aboard Will's old ship, leaving the Black Pearl for it's rightful Captain.

"Let's go home as well, love," Jack winked at her before scooping up Elizabeth into his arms and carrying her aboard his ship.

"What about Sarah? And Jareth?"

"They'll be fine on their own. It's like you said… They just need time to get to know each other. This little arrangement should work our perfectly."

"Well I don't know…" Elizabeth began to worry about her own future. "What will happen with you and I? I really need to get home to my father…"

Jack just laughed. "Tonight we set sail, my love. Put your troubles behind, and come with me."

In his eyes there was a spark of mischief. It was the look of a true pirate. Elizabeth had to admit that she had really missed that. Perhaps the reason that she had wanted to be a pirate before wasn't because of William Turner after all? She gazed off into the sunset on the horizon as she sailed away with Captain Jack Sparrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was really unsure of what to do with herself. She had just been sentenced to stay with Jareth for an indefinite period of time.

"So… what now?" The girl couldn't help but ask.

"Now my darling, we go home. Back to the Underground. The Labyrinth needs it's ruler, after all."

She rolled her eyes. "Arrogant as always…" She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Nothing, nothing…? Tra la la?" He smirked.

"And as crony as ever. I should have known."

Sarah really found that she didn't mind being around him as much as she'd thought. She had grown a lot and Jareth was no longer the scary Goblin King she had known before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

….All alone on a deserted island a man was wondering what happened to the campfire creatures and the dog. Why did everyone else just vanish?

"Hello!" Will called. "Hello, is anyone there?! I want to go home!"

Seven months later, he was rescued by Barbossa and his crew, to find out that Elizabeth had married another man.

He gritted his teeth. "Jack. _Sparrow_."

----THE END----

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
A/N: Am I the only one that finds it completely hilarious that this fic took 13 chapters to finish? XD I want to thank you all for reading, and again I'm very sorry this took me so long to get around to writing an ending… Anyway I hope at least some people enjoyed reading it. This was my first crossover fic and was intended mainly as humor. I hope my readers can forgive me, and I also hope this was still an enjoyable read. PS: Please note that I had accidentally posted chapter 12 twice but this one is the real ending, sorry about that. I fixed it now. XD  
**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
